


War Games Aren't So Fun Anymore

by AlmondRose



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 350 apparently, Gen, anyway be prepared to cry, how many words does it take to make people cry?, literally a drabble/prompt fill thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: prettybatgirl said: prompt: Cass discovering that Stephanie died (I know and I'm sorry)I said: WOW I HOPE YOU’RE READY TO CRY((also i’m sorry))





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill me

 

Bruce and Tim approached her together. 

  
  


Immediately she could tell something was wrong, something wasn’t right. There were tears all over Tim’s face, his expression distressed. Bruce was carrying himself--off, more closed in somehow. It reminded Cass--it reminded her of how he’d held himself when he talked to her about Jason. 

 

Oh, no. 

 

No no no no no. 

 

Cass couldn’t conceive what had happened, who they’d lost. Selina?  _ Dick?  _ She went to them, touching Tim’s face, Bruce’s shoulder. 

 

“What happened?” she asked, afraid afraid afraid. Tim swallowed and Bruce--she could see him steel himself. “What  _ happened?”  _ she asked again, almost unwilling to hear the answer, to hear them say--whatever it was. 

 

“Cass,” Bruce said, and it was far too gentle, like she was something fragile that might break, like these news could shatter her completely. 

 

_ What was it? What was  _ this  _ bad? _

 

“Cass,” Bruce said again, and Cass was frozen with fear, her mind racing, imagination in overdrive--and Tim sniffled, and he was crying into his cape, and Cass’d never--never seen him like this. 

 

“Cass,” Bruce says a third time. “Stephanie--she--didn’t make it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ No.  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ No.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Not Steph.  _

  
  


Not Steph, not Spoiler, not Robin, not Cass’s friend, her first real friend, her best friend, her friend who started this whole mess because Bruce didn’t trust her, her friend that was bright and sunny and so  _ full of life-- _ not Steph. Not her. 

  
  


“No,” Cass said, and her voice was weak and her knees wobbled and this was worse than anything her imagination had cooked up. “No.” 

 

And tears leak down her cheeks and they burn, they’re too hot but Cass can’t feel anything, and nothing matters anymore because Steph is  _ dead  _ and---Cass will never see her again, never talk to her again, never--never play rooftop tag with her again, never--

 

She falls to her knees and pulls off her mask, and puts her head in her gloves and she cries into her hands, repeating, “No, no no” over and over, because it can’t be true, it can’t. 

  
  
But--but it  _ is.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading please leave comments and kudos hope you didn't cry too much jean was in tears


End file.
